Talk:Sword of Three Realms
Task 3 : Rockgrater x6 Just a note, seems the Grand Rockgraters that appear in the battle count as well; playing on PC version, killed 4 Rockgraters & 4 Grand's and it gave me the task completion Task 21 : 4 Beastman Bones This one might be off a little, collected 4 from Siebenbur: Fourth Path but it doesn't show as completed. There is translation error on this item, I had a note but was removed sometime Sarmu 15:09, 12 April 2009 (UTC) there are two different items with similar names. One is Beastman Bone and the other is Beastmen Bone.--Bgpdjbenny 03:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) : They are both called Beastm'a'''n Bone, at least in the XBOX version. Drake178 04:29, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Can someone of the other PC players confirm this? Same for the Dragon Scale. If so then we should add some notes and redirects. - 06:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :They are both Beastm'a'''n Bone on the PC version as well. Drake178 19:35, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I checked my component list on PC version, and there are 2 entries that say "Beastman Bone". Their descriptions are different though. Seattlebrian 23:24, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :This was one of the first things i checked when i got the PC version too. Consider the matter closed :P Drake178 23:36, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Beastman Bone You were right. I was wrong !Bgpdjbenny 05:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) leader extraordinaire Can someone help with runemaidens? I'm on xbox and I have the 2 leaders but I guess I need to train a third into one. The list of leaders in classes is wrong on several listings so can anyone advise who to train into a runemaiden? I don't see any character that has both items and mystic below a level 4 class. 14:08, May 5, 2010 (UTC)espinado :I went through online one by one and haven't found a match either... now I get to go through one by one on the Xbox. Anyone care to enlighten me before I do things the HARD way? Please? ^_^ ::Well, there's Violet and Beatrice that you can just hire... The third will likely be a soldier. You can use someone like Indie, but you have to be careful because he has Herbs. Dias would be easier to train as he starts with Lotions, a Skill that's notoriously hard to level. Kayeth will work just as well if you don't use his Potions. The problem lies with how you train them though. I wouldn't be surprised if they went Swashbuckler on you. From what I've poked around and found, you can't use CAs too often or else they'll go to that class, so you'll have to use mainly normal attacks with them. No idea why it works that way, just that it does... Anyways, those 3 will work because their respective Item Skills start at level 1, meaning that it's "balanced." Zephyr 00:37, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks, Zephyr I really appreciate the answer, it'll help lots! Unlocking Sword of the Three Realms in Elysion I just wanted to point out that the information might be off for the pc version of the game, since I've completed the bonus talk for Caedmon and it hasn't showed up in Elysion. : It doesn't show up on the City Map until you visit it. Zephyr135 19:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Unlocking Sword of the Three Realms in Elysion - Re Ah yes you are right, I just found it odd that it didn't show up like normal. Found it now.